


I was not expecting my Saturday to go this way

by Floor_archivist



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: But it's just a second hand clothing store because that's what I'm more familiar with, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Over Working, Panic, Thrift Store AU, Trichotillomania, Yelling, hand holding, mentions of:, minor flashbacks, minor swear, toxic work places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floor_archivist/pseuds/Floor_archivist
Summary: An AU in which the archival staff work at a second hand clothing store. A customer comes in that reminds Jon of someone.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	I was not expecting my Saturday to go this way

The familiar swoosh of the door followed by the beeping of the security system alerted Jon to the presence of another customer. It was another Saturday working at the now homely store appropriately named “2 Good 2 be Thru.” There was already a small number of customers in the store, and Jon desperately wanted to get this interaction over with.  
“What can I help you with?” he chimed, as the customer made her way to the counter, obviously needing help with something.  
“I’m here to pick up an online order.”  
“Alright, what’s the last name?”  
The customer did in fact say her last name, but for some odd reason, Jon’s brain did not register this at all. “I’m sorry, what?”  
“Bouchard, I think I had a pair of sunglasses and shoes?”  
“I- uh,” He had taken a step back from the counter when he heard that name.  
Sasha, who had been typing something on the computer a few feet away took notice, “Jon, I can take care of this, I think there was something that needed done in the back?”  
He nodded quickly, avoiding looking at the customer or Sasha. Then shuffled through the door to the back room, duly noting the exchange at the counter.  
Sasha rifled through the bin of online orders, “Amelia Bouchard, was it? We’ve got a pair of Loft sunglasses and Crocs here for you.”  
Jon closed the door, not wanting to hear anymore.  
___________

There wasn’t actually anything that needed done in the back. Even if there was, Jon wouldn’t have been able to do it. He sat at the table, his pointer finger frantically running over the stubble of his eyebrows. Memories of his previous boss and workplace played repeatedly in his mind. He could handle the snarkiness, but the yelling, berating, lying, and overworking had taken a toll on him. He thought he had gotten over it, it had been years since he left that job. Occasionally though, he still found himself slipping back into that constantly paranoid state. “If I just worked harder maybe I wouldn’t have to deal with all this bullshit,” Jon had thought every time he worked late.  
“Jon?” The door to the backroom creaked open, the sound of Martin’s voice filling the empty silence of the room. “Sasha said she sent you back here, thought I should check up on you,” he closed the door behind him and pulled up a chair left of Jon. Jon didn’t acknowledge Martin, just kept his eye on the floor ahead of him. “Are you alright sweetheart, do you want to talk about it?” Martin asked carefully.  
Jon shook his head, instead taking Martin’s right hand in his left, entwining their fingers and setting them on the table. After a few minutes, Jon gently leaned his head onto Martin’s shoulder. Martin pressed a kiss into Jon’s fluffy hair.  
“I love you,” Martin whispered.  
Three consecutive taps on Martin’s thigh, something the two of them had decided meant “I love you,” followed this.  
They sat there for a while before Jon decided he could go back into the store again, this time not at the counter, he had had enough of customer service for today.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever written so I hope you enjoyed it! Special thanks to my friend who beta read it for me (you know who you are!) Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
